Recently, with developments in polymer chemistries and industries, various dental materials which are prepared from a high molecular weight material have been investigated.
Although attention has been paid to functional materials, for example, to a photopolymerized type restoration material, a crown material or an adhesive high molecular weight material, these functional materials are quite novel as dental materials and are considered as having promoted technical innovation in the dental medical system.
As examples of the functional materials of these dental materials used, are polymers of the following compounds.
3G: Triethylene glycol dimethacrylate EQU CH.sub.2 .dbd.C(CH.sub.3)COO(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.3 --COC(CH.sub.3).dbd.CH.sub.2,
Bis-GMA: 2,2-Bis[4-(3-methacryloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)phenyl]propane ##STR2## and Bis-MEPP: 2,2-Bis(4-methacryloxyethoxyphenyl)propane ##STR3##